A Blind Man's View
Going Home Lamia dragged a large, bloodied bag with her, carrying it down the opposite side of the hill, which doesn't face the town. She walked into a deep forest, a large portion of it burned, and the rest still recovering. Lamia threw the bag into the forest, along with a bigger pile of bags, and lighted a match, turning around as she threw the match into the bags, causing it to combust in flames in an instant. Amon appeared infront of her as she walked by him "Is burning them really neccesary?" He asked, feeling the heat of the flames. Lamia continued to walk with her hands in her lab coat's pockets "Shut up, it's better than have a whole pile of them in my front yard, or backyard" Lamia said coldly, walking back to her house. Inside her house, she sat down as usual, grabbing her cup of coffee, but noticing its gone cold and can no longer drink it "....Son of a..." Lamia said, rather irritated. She walked to the kitchen, pouring the cold coffee into the sink and ready to make some more, as Amon appeared next to her. "If you're blind, how are you never hitting a wall when teleporting?" Lamia asked him. "Beast tells me the coordinates, or I use chains, mostly coordinates" Amon replied patting Lamia's shoulder "I know how much you dislike it when someone interrupts and ruins your coffee break...which is every second of the day but...I'm sure tommorow'll be better, I got nothing to do after all" Amon said to Lamia reassuring her. "...So, you promise you'll come over tommorow?" Lamia asked Amon. Amon placed his hand on his chest, while raising his other hand up "Cross my heard and hope to get my eyes bulged out by a crazy squirrel with rabies" Amon said. For a faint moment, it looked like Lamia smiled though it wasn't clear due to her glasgow smile making it difficult to tell. "Right so..." Amon said "I'll be going now, been nice, minus the murder and all, so, good night" He walked outside the kitchen. "Say, Amon..." Lamia called out Amon, making him stop at his spot and turn around to face Lamia "Where do you live? You never told me and I never saw it, mind tellin' me?" Lamia asked Amon. Amon's eyes widened as he scratched the back of his head "Well...I don't leave anywhere fancy, just a one hour walk, nothing much really, just a small cubic house with doors, windows and a bathroom" Amon replied, teleporting away. Lamia tilted her head to the side, but then went back to making her coffee. Amon rode a train, or more precisely, jumped into one without being noticed, and sat in an empty cabin. "So, today's been fun, right? What'd you think we should do tommorow?" Amon asked Beast. "You're visiting her first thing in the morning....nothing more....don't forget" A faint, ghastly voice was heard, it was Beast's talking with Amon. Since the two are seperate personas, they do witness every bit of one another day and hear everything, without interfering or being a part of what is happening. Amon sighed, stretching his arms "You're right, better not dissapoint her this time, who knows what she'll do to me" Amon said "Take you to her basement...?" Beast asked in a sarcastic manner "Dear god, no! Not that place again! I was traumatized enough by it!" Amon said, sounding rather fearful of Lamia's basement. The Old Dusty Road A few minutes later, Amon walked into a destroyed town, seeing its buildings burned down, the ashes of people everywhere and dusty wind, it was Crocus, or what was left of it after the dragons attacked 4 years ago, and also where he lives. "Good thing I'm blind, otherwise this would've depressed me" Amon said, taking one step into the destroyed town, stepping on what appears to be a skeleton, but kept on walking forward, having gotten used to the skeletons lying around. It has been 4 years since the dragons came out of the Eclipse Gate, since the Guilds who fought against them died, and since Lamia became bitter as she is today. In these 4 years, the Magic Council abandoned the thought of reconstructing the destroyed land of Crocus, and since then the king and princess were sent to a safer location, far from Crocus. Now, Crocus is just a wasteland, the portion that survived has been turned into a large prison, while the reisdents where sent to live in different areas in Fiore, with the help of the Council helping them with their funds until they manage on their own. Amon walked into one building that was still standing, but it had no door and no windows. He walked inside, the only light coming in was the sun's. The house was simple, a couple of chairs, a table and a bed, but that was just the first floor, out of 5 that survived. Amon layed down on the bed, closing his eyes "Another day, another....something, I don't know" Amon said to himself, as he fell asleep. The next day, Amon woke up, stretching his arms as the sunlight into his eyes "I need to buy a clock...." Amon said as he stood on his feet, walking outside, and when he did he heard a sneeze, being unable to see though, he turned to the direction of the sneeze. A young woman, with blonde hair tied together, and blue eyes with black pupils, she wore a brown open jacket with a white shirt under it, white pants and a brown skirt, with belts tied around her pants and legs, and brown boots, she also had two sheathed swords on her waist, which Amon heard rattle as she moved. "May I ask who's there? I'm blind and can't really tell..." Amon asked the woman, who simply stared at him, stoic faced. The woman tilted her head to the size, resting her hand on one of her swords' hilts "Well...my name is Victoria Lilith...I am a...what's it called again? Division? Yeah, a member of the Criminal Apprehension Division of the Rune Knights, and you must be Amon, no?" The young woman, named Victoria, introduced herself as Rune Knight, even when fully knowing Amon is a criminal. Amon got inside the building, trying to ignore Victoria, as he layed against a wall "So, there's a human outside who may or may not want to put her cold steel sword through me" Amon said, sighing. "I actually wanna try not killing anyone this time" Victoria said, calmly lying on the open window, startling Amon. "Sweet Jesus, human! Careful! I may get a heart attack!" Amon said, startled by Victoria. "Sorry 'bout that. Now, c'mon, we gotta get back, might get a prize for finding an infamous criminal in here" Victoria said in a calm tone, this oddly reminded Amon of Lamia's usual calm demeanor. Amon teleported to the other side of the room, staring at Victoria "I apologize, human, but I cannot allow myself to be late today, I have a friend I must visit" Amon said, suddenly sounding much more serious than before. "Lamia, the Bloody Siren and Smiley Face, quite an infamous duo you two can make" Victoria said, walking into the bulding through the door "Of course, it'd be a shame if...you had no one to visit, no?". At that moment, Amon snapped, teleporting infront of Victoria with a broadsword, held by both his hands, raising it upwards and attempting to cut Victoria in half "Do not tempt me, human" Amon said, swinging the broadsword downwards. "Dantoudai" Victoria said as she quickly unsheathed both her swords, blocking Amon's broadsword with relative ease "Did I hit a nerve? Or just plainly pissed you off?" Victoria said in a sarcastic manner, quickly evading to the side, making Amon hit the ground with his broadsword, getting it stuck in the ground. Coming from behind, Victoria swung her blades towards Amon's back, Amon quickly let go off of the broadsword, teleporting behind Victoria as he sent a punch towards her, to which Victoria instantly turned around, with her blades glowing red, and directed at the floor. An explosion erupted once they hit the floor, and Victoria jumped outside as the building crumbled down, however, she quickly turned to block Amon's swing, using two katanas. "For a blind man, you really are skilled" Victoria said, though if it was a praise was hard to tell due to her nonchalant and stoic tone. "I'd say thanks, but, I do not appreciate those who try to hunt me" Amon said, teleporting above Victoria, spinning as he attempted to slash her. Victoria stayed put, simply thrusting her swords upwards, as the two clashed, creating a large dust cloud of ashes. When the dust cleared, the two were trying to push one another back with their swords. "Tell me, have you done anything to Lamia? Have you sent a squad to attack?" Amon asked Victoria while still trying to push her back. "No...I already told ya, I was just on a search mission or rather, a walk in this old town, since you see...a friend of mine died here...well, not a friend, but a person I could sympathize with, so I come here often to visit" Victoria replied to Amon. Amon appeared unfazed by Victoria's story, and simply continued to push her but they were both one equal terms, but that wasn't the problem, the problem was, if this continued any longer, Amon will be late, and Lamia will be dissapointed. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice